Precious
by candelight
Summary: Short, Wishology fiction! Golem certainly had a habit of using this word. But only too late do Timmy’s Mom and Dad finally realize what the word means when Timmy is taken captive by the Darkness….


Precious

* * *

Short Wishology fiction! Golem certainly had a habit of using this word. But only too late do Timmy's Mom and Dad finally realize what the word

means when Timmy is taken captive by the Darkness….

Hello, everyone. ^^ I dug this out from archives-I thought I'd lost it! Hooray! With a little modification here and there….

If you want to read a wonderful Darkness fiction-read _The Birthday Gift_ by OddAuthor. She brushes on AJ's friendship with Timmy very well-which

people very rarely do. Hats off to her!

Also-Disclaimer: I do not own the FOP. Though….if I did……I'd also own Danny Phantom, and….

….Well, they wouldn't be HALF as good. ^^

Ah, well. Anyhoo, I've always wanted to write a one-shot fiction based on these two.

_Quote:_

_"Among Life's precious jewels, Genuine and rare, The one that we call love has worth beyond compare."_

He can feel it.

The angry stares Cosmo gives him-normally, such a good natured fellow-are evidence enough.

Oblivious as he's been the past few years-it's still there-especially now. After every segment in his emotions had been sparked to gigantic and

unworldly porportions, watching Timmy…..

His nails were digging into his palms at this point. He considered withdrawing them from the irritated flesh, but, after a moment, decided to simply

allow them to stay.

Watching Timmy……on that dratted Blue Moon in the Vegan system, where Timmy had thrown himself into a labyrinthine that had taken him away

all too gladly, departing after it had…..

It had……

A lump rose to his throat, and he bitterly stared at his now clasped, sweating palms, feeling extremely anxious as he suppressed a groan, and

buried his face in his hands.

The man was in Timmy's secret base, sitting on a overturned old crate, as the fairies that had claimed to be Timmy's god family: Poof, Wanda,

Cosmo-and the tall fellow dressed in military apparel-giving a last minute check over to their plans to infiltrate and, ultimately invade the creature

that had wanted Timmy for so long.

Jorgan had survived his bout with the shadows-upon realizing that the disguised man was NOT the ten year old-the exasperated Darkness had

simply sent him spinning into the outskirts of its own consciousness.

He didn't care to talk about it much-evidently, it was dark, he spent his time drifting in suspended animation…..

….and that pretty much covered it. But, after happening to "find" a few stray Eliminators that had been left behind in Frigidarium-and happening

to "discuss" a few "business deals" per say-

It was impossible to magically poof Timmy out of the Darkness. And, judging from the satellite A.J had launched just awhile ago-straight into the

dark-which, thankfully, it didn't seem to really notice or realize it had been infiltrated for a good while, before it had been smashed…..

The info Chester had been able to help transmit (and people told Bender it was "inhumane" to put electromagnetic wiring in his braces) back to

Mark and AJ's coding scan-

The signal of his DNA had been found. Timmy _was _alive.

For now.

But even Vicky had wept with joy at the prospect.

The heartbeats had been somewhat faint-but, to Jorgan's shock, they had still been _existent._

~*~*

The larger fairy had known that the Darkness had wanted to absorb Timmy into itself-but why now? Why wouldn't it allow its own forces to hurt

the boy?

And, to Jorgan's greatest astonishment, Timmy had been found sleeping in a very….unusual place for the Darkness to place him.

The creature had placed Timmy in a small alcove, tucked close to the Darkness' worst weakness-

Its heart.

And, from what Dark Laser could understand from his time undercover-a very annoyed head Eliminator was forbidden to lay a metallic finger on

the boy.

~*~*

That, at the very least, he's grateful for.

But regardless of _why_ that monster stole HIS son-his Ti-

Trixie Tang had shot him another dark look. He bows his head, and allows it.

As much as he wanted to help, there was nothing he could do….though the nice, rather scary

man that had offered to pay for his son's college education DID ask him if he wanted to employ his services for being a doorstop.

Because even Timmy's enemies had wept for him.

And for the boy who had given himself up to save _everyone….._

Maybe he didn't deserve to call Timmy his son. The boy certainly deserved better than him.

In all the events Timmy had needed him-when the time had come when the boy had needed him _most-_

What if the Darkness HAD hated Timmy? What if it hadn't protected him?

What if Mr. Turner had been forced to watch his only _child_ die in front of him?

~*~

She knows.

And, even in this proactive point of time-she's glad Wanda gives her a hurtful look.

It tears at the woman like a serrated edge every time the fairy does……which is fairly often,

Truth be told…..but even in the sea of angry and hurtful glances they give her, all Tamara

Turner can do is silently ask for more.

She wonders, vaguely if she ought to be wearing a hat or one of those foam fingers that sted 1#

Bad Parent-like those at the games Cosmo had taken him to-not Timmy's father.

And the halfway decent food Wanda made-that didn't make Timmy gag too much whenever the

child partook of it.

Even a little _brother_….who was continually sobbing over the boy's absence-which she…

Oh, dear…..

She drew a hand to her eyes, wiping away the hot dampness with a shuddering groan.

Was there anything that the Fairies couldn't offer to Timmy that _they_ could?

But it hadn't been the_ trio's_ fault that Timmy had given himself up. If they hadn't left the boy

alone, yet again…..

Yet again…..it would've been much harder for the Eliminators to seize and impersonate them.

Or, at the very least....given him more time to find a more proactive escape then his worst enemies....and a "European" octopus.

She chokes back a sob. Mr. Turner's hand finds her shoulders, and, the roof slowly sliding open, the two both watch the rockets prepared for the

night's mission-it would be far too dangerous to poof their by magic-the Darkness' Eliminator patrol sensors would easily activate.

Even in the rush of fire, a group of people silently watching the scooter like mechanoids take off into an overflowibng gray sky-she shudders, and

leans her head against her husband's.

She knows. He knows.

Another man's trash is another's treasure. That much has always been evident.

But what was truly precious in this world was trapped within a wall of darkness.

Mrs. Turner bites back a sob, Mr. Turner buries his face in his hand.

Precious.

Almost funny. It's been three days since Timmy had sacrificed himself to live in a eclipsed world. Three days to dwell on one single matter-three

seconds to change everything.

Absolutely everything.

Ten years to continually ignore a child.

Mr. Turner managed a breathy sob-and Mrs. Turner clasped his shoulder reassuringly this time.

He knows. She knows.

That when something as precious as-not the Chosen One-but simply ten year old Timmy Turner was again returned to their arms, well....

Tamara drew her hands over her eyes.

Would she ever be able to let him go?

* * *

Pretty short….hope you like it regardless.

Sayanara for now!


End file.
